


Recovery

by mrex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Post Star Wars IX, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrex/pseuds/mrex
Summary: Ben still has nightmares, but now he also has hope.





	Recovery

He manages not to disturb Rey when startled from this nightmare, this time. Not that she would mind; she's always there for him, no matter what he needs. But he hates to wake her. Rey needs her rest more than ever, although she hates to admit it.

She's tucked under his chin, her back to his front. As always, her hands are fisted at shoulder level, her pose fierce even in sleep. He angles his hand next to hers, admiring how the moonlight glints off of their rings. While her head rests on his arm, his other hand gently cups her breast, thumb running lightly over its peak. He's not asking for anything, however, just appreciating that she has given him so much.

He doesn't linger there, as the best thing she has given him is located slightly lower. He smoothes his palm over her navel and spreads his fingers wide over her belly. Twenty-five weeks in, the gesture has become familiar and comforting to them both. His big hands used to be able to span the width of her from hipbone to hipbone, but Rey's lean form is finally relenting to the child growing within. They would have to disclose their situation soon.

Finn, curse him, had somehow figured it out the week before and insisted on treating Ben to a round of ales and some "man talk." Finn had found the whole experience bizarre, told him it never seemed real until his daughter was finally born. But this child is very real to Ben.

Ben has known even before Rey, sensing the new life force within her early one morning while Rey still slept. It must have been the moment her body decided this embryo was special, worth investing the effort to grow and maintain it until birth. When she finally woke that morning, her hand immediately went to her abdomen. He will never forget her eyes wide with wonder and the joy lighting her face.

He is still a bit unsure if she knows how happy he was in that moment as well.

He reaches out for the little one using the Force, checking to be sure no shadows lurk. Leia's uneti tree stands guard over the three of them as well. This child is surrounded by light, and he will do anything to keep it that way.

Wonder of wonders, beneath his hand he feels the first tiny kick. Rey has been able to feel the baby moving for a couple of weeks, but this? This is all his. Does it know he's there? Who he is? Will this child be strong in the Force as well? Can they keep it in the light? Will he fail as a teacher, as a father?

Ah, but this is no time for negativity. Not for his child, not ever. He sends a message through the Force:

_Don't worry about anything, little one. Dada's here._


End file.
